Lay me Down
by Spunkette Ransom
Summary: This is a memorial to all past, present, and future Toops, Thank you. It is about Jasper going to war, and not coming back and the letter he writes to his one and only. Slash EdwardxJasper Please Read Based off Tim McGraw's Song If your Reading This.


**If your Reading this.**

I didn't want him to go, I didn't want him to leave me, be he wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps, he wanted to serve his country. I've known him since we where little, our parents knew each other, we were best friends, he had always talked about joining the military, following in his dads footsteps, I always brushed it off, but the day he turned 18 he enrolled. Just two years before that he confessed his love for me, the best day of my life.

He went through training, still not being called in, for three years. Through those years our love grew. We where very family oriented, we spent a lot of time together. Jasper and I where sitting on the couch one night, cuddled up during a cold winter night in Forks. We where talking there having a couple of beers when the phone rang,

Jasper answered it, with a smile still on his face from what we were talking about, but then his smiles slowly faded, then he said "Ok sir, I'll be there." He hung up and turned to me. "Who was that?" I asked "My commander," he said emotionlessly "What did he want?" I asked my throat tight.

"Our unit got called in." he said looking at me. I thought my whole world was crashing in; he saw the look on my face and quickly came to me and held me in his arms. "Darlin it will be ok," I buried my face into his chest, and cried; he picked me up and brought me into our bed, and held me. We layed there in silence for awhile until I said, "When?" he took a minute then answered "Two Weeks." I squeezed my eyes shut it was too soon.

"You should call your Mom." I whispered, he shook his head, "I will tell her tomorrow, this is probrobly the last goodnights sleep she will get for awhile." I nod, and we hold each other until we slowly drift off into sleep.

The next day I wake up alone, but then I smell pancakes, I get up rubbing my eyes and I see my angel standing in his boxers making pancakes, I shake my head and walk up and wrap my arms around his waist, kissing his neck, he turns his head, and kissed my forehead, because I am shorter. "Good morning darlin'" I smiled though he hasn't lived in Texas since he was 8 he still has a strong accent.

"Morning" I respond. We eat our breakfast and get ready. We drive over to his mother's house, my parents are there too, they greet us. We are sitting in the living room, they are all talking when Jasper clears his throat, "Um, I have some news." All the attention turns to us,

"What is it son?" Jaspers dad asks, "My unit has been called in." he says, I swallowed hard, Jaspers mom starts crying and so dose mine, "Ma, don't cry, I'll be ok." Jasper says with a smile. That just makes her cry harder.

Over the next thirteen days, Jasper life is filled with friends and family, just being at each others houses or having a bbq. On the last night we go out to a bar with his twin Rosalie and my brother and sister Emmett and Alice, and Alice's boyfriend Mike. Its all laughs and telling old stories while we drink until Emmett makes a toast holding up his beer.

"This is for Jasper one of the best men I have ever met and that I will ever know, We are very proud of you, and remember we love you, and were going to have some fun when you get home, and if you get hurt or don't come back," he looks at jasper seriously, "I will kick your skinny white ass." He says with a smile they all burst out laughing I just give a small smile. And tears threaten to spill over, "I have to go to the bathroom," I say and get up quickly, I get in the bathroom and into a stall and lock it, I stand there letting the tears fall.

Then I hear a knock at the stall door, "Darlin'" I hear in a soft voice. I quickly wipe the tears away, "What." I whisper. "Open the door." I didn't want to face him yet I didn't want to face reality "No," I say, I close my eyes then I hear a clink of metal and the door opens, I get pulled into strong arms, I hold him close. "It will be ok." I shake my head, "You won't be here." He kisses my head, "I'll be back soon." I shake my head again. "What if you don't come back?" I ask he pulls away from me and looks in my eyes. "I will try everything I can possibly do to come back to you." He takes a breath, "And IF I don't I want you to find someone else ok?" I shake my head "No," "Yes," he says with finality "Now lets go back and have a good time ok?" "Ok" I say.

When we get home that night, we make love for what maybe the last time.

The next morning we are at the airport, Jasper is in his uniform and with his big back, he is saying goodbye to everyone, I am fighting tears, he gets to me and he hugs me tight and holds me there, then he pulls back and kisses me cradling my face like no one is around then he pulls away and whispers "I love you." I whisper back "Forever." He turns away and heads to the plane.

1 year later.

It has been a year since that day, I have gotten letters from him every week, emails and pictures, I have missed him so much. I was at his mothers house when I got a call on my cell, it rings the Courtesy of the Red whit and blue by Toby Keith, so I know it is Jaspers unit commander, that is odd, fear instantly fills me, I cautiously answer it,

"Hello?"

"Hello, Edward?" Srgt. Johnston asks

"Yes," I say cautiously

"Edward, I am so sorry tell you this,"

"What?" I ask my voice tight,

"Jasper was shot by a sniper, he didn't make it, I 'm sorry."

I drop my phone and collapse on the floor, "NO!" I shout, his mother is by me instantly, "What is it." She asks worried, "Jasper." I whisper. She starts crying, numbly I call his father, he comes home and holds his wife that sends fresh tears down my face.

The next few days is living hell, we make funeral arrangements and call everybody, then when I was getting the mail I got the final letter from Jasper, it is his death letter, the one a solider is recommended to write just in case. I drive to his mother's house; we sit down and starts reading it out loud. -Start listening to **Tim McGraw's If your Reading this.-**

Dear Edward,

If you're reading this  
And My mama's sitting there  
Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here  
I sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
I wish war was just a game we played when we were kids  
Well I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with God  
And we're BOTH watching over you

So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home

If you're reading this  
Half way around the world  
I wish I could have for filled your dream of adopting a child together, being together for ever, but just remember, I will always be with you.  
So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home

If you're reading this  
There's gonna come a day  
When you move on and find someone else  
And that's okay I want you too. Remember your promise.  
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Where soldiers live in peace  
And angels sing Amazing Grace

So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
If you're reading this  
I'm already home

I will be waiting for you, take your time,

Tell everyone I love them so much. And tell my father I don't regret following his footsteps.

Remember to fallow your dream and be the best doc, you can be.

I am watching over you all, I love you..

Love,

Jasper.

I started crying his mother held me tight.

The day of his funeral it was a typical military style. And every time the guns where shot I it was like they where shooting me in the heart, then when the flag was handed to me I held it tight, my last thing of him. Everybody slowly went home; I just stood there looking at his gravestone, and whispered "Forever." Then I walked away going home to a empty house and bed.

Thank you, to all Veteran and the Troops that, have served us, if it was not for you we wouldn't be free, even the civil war solders from the confederate side, they fought for what they THOUGHT was right and I am not racists but I still thing they should be honored, because a lot didn't want to fight.

Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful memorial day.

**A/N: I don't know rank or a lot of military things but I hope I did all right. I did change the letter but it is basically the same lyrics I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
